


Slumming It

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg_kink's: Double Dog Dare weekend based on the following prompt:  Kara/Laura or Lee/Laura, "I'm sure you'd never slum it in the showers, Madame President"





	

Lying on the couch that serves as a bed in the presidential quarters, Kara stretches languidly, listening to the shower run and thinking she should have joined Laura in it. It’s too late now as Kara knows they have used up any time available for frakking around, and Laura must become Madame President again.

Hearing the shower turn off, Kara starts to gather her clothes and dress. She’s just about to slip into her flight suit when Laura emerges from her private bathroom, looking completely put together and like the president once more.

“Must be nice having a private bathroom,” Kara says, “I’m sure you’d never slum it in the communal showers, Madame President.”

Laura winces at the title, but laughs at the sentiment. 

“I’m just glad I don’t have to,” she says, pulling Kara in for a quick kiss.

After Kara leaves, Laura decides she would like to surprise her and has Billy pull the CAP schedule. Finding an upcoming night when Kara flies a late CAP, she puts a plan in motion. It’s a little awkward asking her military advisor and current Commander of the Air Group, Lee Adama, to ensure that no one else on that particular CAP decide to take a shower, but it’s worth it if it will put a smile on Kara’s face.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hearing the clack of heels against tile, Kara pads out of the showers to where she can see into the locker room. Thanking the Gods that Lee and the others on CAP chose sleep over showers, she watches, entranced as Laura undresses. Kara chuckles quietly as Laura primly folds her clothes as she removes them – first her jacket, then her skirt. She pulls off her heels before slowly unbuttoning her blouse, revealing the pale, creamy skin beneath.

Kara bites off a groan as Laura’s bra and panties come off, still not quite used to seeing her Commander in Chief in all her naked glory. Forget a woman of a certain age, she thinks, Laura Roslin has an amazing body for a woman of any age. Impossibly long, lean legs, converging to a perfectly groomed pussy, full breasts, and a firm ass that just begs to be bitten.  
Lost in lustful contemplation, Kara starts when Laura addresses her.

“Guess I would slum it in the showers, Lieutenant,” she says, making her way over to the slightly dazed blonde.

“Is your security just outside the door?” Kara asks.

“I have to make some concessions.”

“I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then,” Kara replies as she takes Laura’s hand and leads her back into the showers.

She gently pushes Laura under the spray of the closest shower, enjoying watching the water trickle down her body, over her breasts and down her stomach. Kara moves in for a kiss, quickly sliding her tongue past Laura’s lips. As their tongues tangle, Kara slips her thigh between Laura’s legs.

After several sensual kisses, Kara begins placing open mouth kisses along Laura’s jaw, until she reaches her earlobe. She nips it lightly, then pulls it into her mouth, giving it a soothing caress with her tongue.

Laura hums as Kara starts kissing down her neck, stopping to suck the skin over her pulse point. Kara knows she shouldn’t mark Laura, but can’t help sucking a little harder. When Laura feels Kara’s teeth press against the spot, she pulls back.

“Enough, Kara.”

Taking the chastisement in stride, Kara moves her hands and lips to Laura’s breasts. Laura moans deeply as Kara works her nipples into tightly furled peaks. Kara continues her ministrations until she feels Laura begin to rock against her thigh.

Smiling, Kara slides a hand between her thigh and Laura’s core, feeling the wetness gathered there. She gently strokes through Laura’s folds, teasing her clit, before dropping to her knees on the hard, wet tiles.

“You don’t have to,” Laura starts.

“Oh, but I want to.”

Laura widens her stance as Kara positions herself between her legs. Moaning at the first contact of Kara’s tongue, Laura’s head falls back and her hands tangle in Kara’s wet hair, urging her on. Kara runs her tongue up and down Laura’s folds, around her clit, then presses into her as far as she can, frakking her. 

Laura’s moans grow steadily louder and closer together as Kara continues her oral assault. Feeling that Laura is close to the edge, Kara sucks her clit into her mouth, providing steady suction and a hint of teeth until Laura makes one final cry to the Gods and begins to spasm around her.

Kara moves back and finds that watching Laura recover from orgasm is almost as good as giving her one. Her eyes are closed, hand against her heart, fingers dancing to some rhythm only she can hear.

Laura opens her eyes to see Kara, soaking wet, sitting back on her heels with the most shit-eating grin on her face. She can’t help but smile back at her.

“I should slum it more often,” she says, reaching a hand down to help Kara up.

“I don’t know,” Kara says, “I’m not sure that I’m ever going to be able to take a shower in here again without getting turned on by the memory of you pre-orgasm…orgasming…post orgasm. Well, pretty much anywhere on the spectrum.”


End file.
